Hold On a Second
by Butterfly Bandage
Summary: All Draco wanted was to find out why the hell he got that question wrong. Unfortunately, the only person who got the question right was a one Miss Hermione Granger. Dramione, um, T just to be safe... *hint hint*


**A/N: **So it's one of my best friends' birthdays today, and I wrote this little fic for her. Um, I kind of got carried away… it's not like, steamy, but it's _implied. _That's all I'm gonna say… Enjoy. And be nice; I'm not really that big of a fan of Dramione, so this was hard to write… but anything for you, Moony, my love. laughs

**Summary:** All Draco wanted was to find out why the hell he got that question wrong. Unfortunately, the only person who got the question right was a one Miss Hermione Granger.

**Dedication:** Happy Birthday, Moony, you whack job, you.

**.:X:.  
**Hold On a Second  
**.:X:.**

"Oi, Granger!"

Hermione turned around reflexively, not thinking too much (blasphemous, but beside the point). If she _had _been thinking properly, she probably wouldn't have turned around to _that _particular voice. A voice that, no matter how many times she heard it, could always take her off guard and send her almost _swooning._

Hermione Granger did not _swoon. _Least of all over _Draco Malfoy._

That was just… morally wrong on every account.

Yet she turned around. And once realizing her mistake, attempted to fix it without giving the little git something to smirk about. "What do you want, you little worm," she said scathingly, though scathingly may have been a bit of an overstatement. It was more like… longing, maybe? No, wait! Don't think like that, Granger. You. Don't. Want. Him.

Ah. So it was going to be one of _those _days.

Malfoy walked –strut may have been a better word—right up to her and shoved a paper in her face. "Why did I get that problem wrong?" He demanded, shaking it as though to further demonstrate his indignation. She looked at the paper reluctantly, curious despite her better judgment. The grade on the top, to her surprise, betrayed her previous view of him as an idiot—it'd been an exceptionally difficult test, she herself had missed two questions, and Malfoy was only one behind her, having missed three.

"Well, um… did you ask Professor Flitwick?" she said, slightly distracted not only by the paper he'd thrust into her face, but by the slight sheen of sweat over his brow. He'd obviously run over when he'd seen her.

"Yeah, I did," he grumbled, almost pouting (at this point Hermione found herself having to take a deep breath). "And he told me—"at this point he put on a dead-on imitation of the miniature Charms teacher—"Go ask Miss Granger, Mr. Malfoy! She's the only one who got it right!" He switched back to his normal voice so abruptly that she could only blink. "And I want to know why the _bloody hell _I didn't get this stupid question right!"

Wow. The way he said it put Ron to shame.

"W-w-well, um…" She looked around. "It's sort of hard to explain… it's all about the theory, you see…" she pointed to a spot on the paper, oblivious to the (one) raised eyebrow she was receiving from the blonde.

"But I _studied,_" he said indignantly. "I _studied _for this stupid test, and I was positive that I got it right!"

He looked so _cute _when he was angry.

She didn't even try berating herself for that last one.

"Why do you care so much about the test?" Hermione asked curiously. He gave her an odd look. "Shouldn't I? I'd think that, _you, _of all people, Granger, wouldn't ask something like _that._"

He held a fairly decent point.

"Would you like me to show you what you did wrong?" She didn't think: she just said it. And then mentally smacked herself when he blinked at her in surprise. That was even cuter than the anger. He looked positively stunned. And with good reason. Hadn't she just called him a worm?

"Well… sure. I guess." And then, of all things, he smiled.

And Dear _Lord _that was better than everything combined.

.:X:.

"So do you get it now?"

"No." He was more stubborn than Fred and George. "I got that question right. I know I did."

Hermione sighed. Malfoy was perhaps the most stubborn person she'd ever met in her life, and she'd met every single Weasley currently on Ron's side of the family.

"No, you didn't. Not in its entirety."

He crossed his arms. "And just what do you mean by that?"

He wasn't being sarcastic for once. In fact, if Hermione didn't know any better, she'd say it was almost… curious.

What was she doing?!

Sitting in, of all places, the Prefect's bathroom (Malfoy said that it was the only place they could be alone without gathering suspicion.) Tutoring Draco Malfoy. That's what she was doing.

And she just had to voice that.

"You know, I really think that you're just making me frustrated on purpose," she fumed, throwing him a dirty look. What she was _really _trying to do was distract from the way his hair shown in the dark light… how his grey eyes turned to stare at her with an odd look… how suddenly inviting his entire body seemed suddenly…

Wow, she was losing it.

He tilted back her chin with his thumb and forefinger. "What makes you say that?" he murmured, staring into her eyes. She felt odd… and realized that… she definitely _did _want something.

"The prefect's bathroom is empty," he whispered in her ear. And kissed her.

He was the best kisser in the world. There was no denying it. She gasped as his lips touched hers, that sweet spark of contact, gently at first, then with a bit more power and strength. His tongue poked through her lips and through her teeth. When their tongues touched, she found that she liked it. Without realizing what she was doing, Hermione raised her hands and entwined them in his silky blonde hair, deepening the kiss. She felt him grin against her mouth and his hands slid down to her waist.

That was what did it. With a wild gasp, her hands clenched into his hair, pulling him to closer to her. And that was just what he was hoping for.

He pushed down on her chest with his own, and she let him, until he was lying on top of her, still kissing. She let go of his hair and reached for his tie, undoing the knot while he carefully undid hers. Simultaneously, they both undressed each other, until Hermione was the only one with any clothes on, and it was just her underwear. She had no idea was she was doing; only that she loved it. She'd let go of all her senses, and briefly remembered that Malfoy had locked the door to the bathroom…

Malfoy reached back, underneath her chest, and carefully unclipped her bra, slipping it off her shoulders and over her arms. Then his hands slid slowly down to her waist, stopping for a moment at her breasts before continuing down. She moaned in pleasure at the contact. His fingers stopped at the elastic stretched around her waist.

"Oi."

"Mm?"

"You know, I got that question wrong on purpose."

She grinned.

He slid her underwear carefully off so that they were a puddle of fabric around her ankles. She felt something warm and hard where the fabric had just been, and reached up to give him one last kiss before she lost control of herself completely.

"I thought you'd might."

He grinned too.

.:X:.

A/N: Err… wow. Fast. I had to stop myself there because I couldn't bring myself to continue… I have problems with romance/sex scenes… they always turn out weird, as demonstrated above… I guess because I was sort of on a deadline, that went a lot faster than I wanted it to. Ah well. That was actually kind of fun to write. Um, if I get enough requests (that means one each, Moony) I might do a… eh… _mature _version of this fic… 3

Is it sick to say I sort of want to? XD


End file.
